


The Chemist's Garden

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for B2MeM Challenge I22 on my 'Occupations' Bingo card</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Chemist's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM Challenge I22 on my 'Occupations' Bingo card

Sam waved to Old Adelard as he opened his gate and stepped inside. Other than his mother's small cook's garden, this was his favorite plot in all the Shire. He loved the smells of the medicinal herbs, the beautiful variety in the plants. He admired all the different shades of color and mentally catalogued each one; why, he was already up to ten with green alone.

But most of all he loved the sense of community and pride, as if by tending the plants, weeding and watering every day after his studies, he was helping the gallipot keep everyone healthy.


End file.
